Island Paradise
by nwolfson22
Summary: Eric and Calleigh Get Away
1. Chapter 1

After reading many of wonderful E/C Fanfiction I recently was given inspiration for a first attempt. There will be multiple chapters to this story. This story is dedicated to a wonderful group of friends (you know who you are).

Oh yes, by the way, I do not own the characters (CBS/A. Zuiker does)....and this is MY story, so if I find out their has been infringement I will report you. :D

Please Read & Review!

ENJOY !

He really wished she could have come down...he understood that she was attached to the lab like it was her home, but this was him, it was them…shaking his head he smiled to himself - he loved that they were finally an item. Sighing, he was brought back to where he was by the man next to him clearing his throat. "So are you going for business or pleasure??"

Eric glanced over at the man's outstretched hand, "the name is Nayr, nice to meet you…."

Shaking his hand, "Eric, my name's Eric."

"Well Eric, you still haven't answered my question?"

"I am going for vacation...just wish my girlfriend could have come with me is all."

"Ah, that is a bummer. Well enjoy your flight down, my sleeping pills should be kicking in here pretty soon. I hate flying."

Looking out the window once again up at the perfectly blue sky and the white fluffy clouds, he let out a sigh when he felt the plane jerk ever so slightly forward. He leant back into his seat, and when they reached the maximum speed, they took off. He was finally on his way to the vacation of his dreams in the Bahamas, booked for a week of snorkeling and deep sea diving at the world renowned Atlantis Resort. It was just too bad he couldn't share it with the person he loves the most.

"Hey! Hey! Eric! Open your eyes we've landed!!"

"Oh thank you Nayr…I didn't even feel myself fall asleep, I guess I must have been pretty relaxed."

He stretched his legs, got up, grabbed his suitcase, and headed down to baggage claim where he was meeting the resort's van. They drove in silence, all the tourists looking out the windows or carefully checking their hotel confirmation information. As they arrived his eyes grew even bigger...the travel brochure he had flipped through in the small travel agency in Little Havana did not do the place justice, it was as if he had reached paradise.

He checked in, opened his room, and immediately saw the balcony overlooking the sea. Walking toward the balcony, he set his bag down on the bed, and flipped open his phone since he had promised that he would call Calleigh once he was settled in to let her know he had arrived safely…and remind her how much he wished she was with him. Dialing the familiar number he hoped she wouldn't pick up.

"Hey Eric, How is it?!"

"Cal, it's amazing, it's like my own island paradise. I could stay here forever. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life."

"Really Eric…because I thought you said that I was the most amazing and beautiful thing you've ever seen in your entire life."

"Hah, I'm so sorry Cal, I think this wins... I do wish you could be here with me, then I think I might actually die from my life being complete."

"Eric, you know I have to stay at the lab…we are already down a man with you being gone and criminals don't take vacations. Speaking of which I should get going H just paged me over the lab's PA system."

"Alright Cal, take it easy."

He did his thing, hung out at the pool, woke up early to go diving, hit the bar at the night club..he even danced with a few girls. It was the third night into his vacation and he saw her, a beautiful tall brunette, with blue eyes, and curves like he had never seen before, no doubt he was enjoying himself as they kept perfect beat together dancing to that thumpa, thumpa music. Then it happened, he stopped dead in his tracks, looked at her, and said to himself, "Eric, what the heck are you doing," and that was that he made a B line for the exit. He got to his room, got undressed, and went to bed, hoping that tomorrow he would wake up, and the evening had just been a bad dream.

Eric was right, the Atlantis resort was beautiful, between the ocean and the beach meeting each other just perfectly, to the water in the pool that seemed to be dancing in sync with the swaying palm trees above the lounge chairs, and those tiny little umbrellas in guests' drinks it really was paradise. The true question, however, was where in this paradise was that gorgeously tall, dark, and handsome boyfriend? He wasn't at any of the pools, not at the bars, and not registered to go out diving.

Flipping out her phone and with a smile on her face she quickly hit the speed dial. A few moments later, she heard, "heeey Cal….how are you? ", in that completely sweet and groggy bedroom voice.

"I'm fine, just calling to see how your vacation in paradise is going?"

"Ah, you know, it's amazing. I could spend my entire life here and be content. But that would only work if you were here with me. How are things in Miami? How is the team doing? Are they bitching yet about how I got to take a vacation and they were stuck working the beat?"

"Nah, haven't heard them bitching out loud yet, I think maybe they are too scared of my gun collection for that, but a few sideways glances from Wolfe here and there, you know how he is."

"Haha Wolfe is going to get it one of these days. So what are you doing today?"

"Oh, I am out in the backyard sitting by the pool, just looking up at the blue sky and the puffy white clouds. What about you?"

"Actually you probably will never believe me, but I am actually up in my room sitting out on the balcony looking up at the sky too…hey Cal, could you hold on a minute? Someone is knocking on my door, which is really strange, because I don't remember ordering anything from room service."


	2. Chapter 2

First, and foremost, I wanted to thank my lovely BETA.

Secondly, Sorry it's so short.

thirdly, Thank you everyone for your reviews and all your encouragement thus far! IF you read it and enjoyed please REVIEW it's the only way I become a better writer and your comments do have impact on the next chapters in the story.

* * *

"No problem Eric." _Ding._

Pausing halfway between the king size bed and the door Eric stopped, "Hey Cal, what was that?"

"Oh, I'm in the elevator going up to the lab. I forgot something in my locker, realized it when I was getting into my car. Guess that's what happens when your mind is on other things."

Eric smiled and continued walking towards the door. "Cal, why don't I let you get whatever it was that you forgot in your locker and then you can give me a call back when you are on your way home, how does that sound?"

"Actually that sounds great Eric, since it is really hard to undo the lock's combination while trying to hold the phone. I wish H would null and void that departmental policy about our cell phones, I really could never understand the whole, break it you buy it deal, even when I was a kid."

At the same time they both closed their phones, the elevator doors opened on the sixth floor. Eric opened his door and stuck his head out to see Leah, the girl from the club, about five feet away and heading toward the elevator.

Stepping out of his room, he called out to her. "Hey Leah, what's going on?! Sorry, I couldn't get to the door sooner."

Leah turned around facing Eric, "I was talking to my…"

And that's when he saw her, the best shot in the south, the girl of his dreams both while awake and asleep…what the…"Am I dreaming?"

She just said, "Eric, what's going on with you? First, you run out of the club last night and now it takes you fifteen minutes to open the door for me?"

"Hey Leah, um I was on the phone."

Still in a complete daze, they could both see each other now. "Cal…? I thought, but you just said, you were getting something out of your locker at work?"

"Surprised?"

Leah in her bewilderment turned and looked at the petite blonde with bug eyes, "hey Eric…Eric, who is this!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you two. Calleigh this is Leah, Leah, this is Calleigh, my girlfriend from Miami."

"Nice to meet you..."

"Yes, like wise."

"Cal, Leah is from the hotel. I left my keycard at the bar last night and she was just returning it to me. Thank you Leah."

Watching Leah walk to the elevator Calleigh and Eric stood in silence. "Hey Cal... how'd you get here, I mean, how did you pull this off, when did you get here, and what about the team?"

Smiling at him with those twinkling, big green eyes, "Well Eric...I would love to tell you, but don't you think we should talk in our room and not in the middle of the hallway?"

"Haha, of course, absolutely, I'm sorry, but I am still in shock, let me take your stuff in to our room, you are probably exhausted from the flight."

After freshening up in the bathroom, she came out, scanned the room, and noticed that Eric had hung up her dresses that she packed. It was exactly as if he were at home, all of his things were neatly organized and lined up on the dresser, his pants were hung, and his shoes lined up against the wall. She smiled when she saw the large French doors that were barely open, just enough to allow the tropical breeze to softly blow through the sheer white curtains, giving the illusion of two partners dancing with one another. Making a mental note to call and thank Horatio a little later for this wonderful break from Miami. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by something cold and wet being trailed up and down her arm; ever so slightly she turned her head and saw him with one of his famous shit-eater grins plastered on his face.


End file.
